Dormammu (Earth-8998)
Dormammu is a rogue Faltinian sorcerer who proclaimed himself ruler of the Dark Dimension and sought the help of Kaecilius to control Earth, becoming one of Doctor Fate's greatest enemies. Biography Personality Powers and Abilities Powers *'Sorcery over the Flames of the Faltine': Dormammu is composed of pure mystic energy, eclipsing even the greatest of sorcerers in terms of raw power and the ability to manipulate the forces of magic, including Doctor Fate and the Ancient One. Dormammu is virtually indestructible and immortal due to his energy form composed of raw magical energy which is increased and replenished, at least partially, by worship throughout various dimensions. *'Banishment': Dormammu can banish all from his domain (the Dark-Dimension) but usually opts to fight them. Dormammu once was capable, even in Earth's dimension, where his powers decrease, of imprisoning the Elder Goddess Gaea at the center of the Earth; it took Clea, adept apprentice of the Sorcerer Supreme using a complex spell fueled by the combined power of Zom and Oshtur to release Gaea from Dormammu's magic, and it took Gaea the joined force of all the spiritual essences of the Earth's living beings to banish him. *'Superhuman Strength': Dormammu possesses some degree of superhuman strength. He is capable of using his magical powers to augment his strength, enabling him to lift well in excess of 100 tons. *'Astral Projection': Among many of his powers, he is capable of inter-dimensional, and near limitless astral projection. *'Matter Transmutations': The ability to alter and shape object in his Dark Dimension to a weapon of his choosing. *'Inter-dimensional Teleportation/Transportation': Creating portal allows him to view and/or step both within or between other dimensions, as well allowing to transport power and object through them. *'High-Speed Flight': Dormammu can use his mystical energy to enable himself to fly at supersonic speeds. *'Transformations': Compose of mystical energy allows him the ability to manipulate himself with relative ease changing his appearance and his size as to cause massive growth. *'Elemental Control': Dormammu can call on the elements to do his bidding. *'Time Travel': Though capable of this it seems to drain Dormammu of his powers causing him to not use it. *'Invulnerability': Dormammu is nearly immune to harm both physical and mystical. *'Size Alteration': Dormammu can increase his size to incredible levels, which greatly increases his strength. *'Immortality': Dormammu is completely immune to aging. He had lived for thousands or even millions of years and has never aged a day. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': His race is immune to diseases and toxins and can recover from almost any injury no matter how severe. *'Energy Projection': Manifestations ranging from force bolts and cursed conflagrations to magically-constructed beings, or empowering others to such a point that the empowered one wields power dwarfing even that of a dimension's Sorcerer Supreme. *'Energy Absorption': He can draw upon the power of the entire Dark Dimension, but is somewhat more limited when present in another dimension. Trivia *Source for powers and abilities [[Category:Earth-8998] Category:Characters of Earth-8998 Category:Males of Earth-8998 Category:Villains of Earth-8998 Category:Faltinians of Earth-8998 Category:Doctor Fate's Rogues Gallery (Earth-8998) Category:Justice League's Rogues Gallery (Earth-8998) Category:Fantastic Four's Rogues Gallery (Earth-8998)